


Love is for the weak of heart

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Series: The Love and Times of Loki Odinson [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fucking by Proxy, Incest, Infidelity, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Statuatory Rape technically, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: Loki takes love where he can get it.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Vili Borson (Marvel), Vili Borson (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Vili Borson/Frigga | Freyja (Marvel)
Series: The Love and Times of Loki Odinson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584178
Kudos: 78





	Love is for the weak of heart

His skin was weary, saggy against Loki’s own, but it mattered not when he kissed with the intensity of a thousand suns.

His uncle Vili was only eight centuries younger than his own father, and yet he was in astounding shape. The Leader of the Vanir Army, he was no stranger to battle, and still had the light remnants of scars training his biceps and torso. Mmmm, _daddy_!

Loki knew that what they were doing was wrong. Vili was _married_ , and he quite liked aunt Ania, despite that she was only a handful of millennia older than himself (yeah… his uncle was a bit of a pedo, wasn’t he? Loki himself wasn’t of age yet). And yet he couldn’t bring himself to resist the sweet temptation of having his uncle roughly pressing him to a wall, rutting against his soaked clothed slit, holding his leg up for better access, and kissing up and down Loki’s neck.

“Mmm, so good,” his uncle moved a hand down Loki’s pants, in through his undergarments. “So wet for me, huh, Loki?” His uncle stuck a finger in.

This was not Loki’s first foray, nor even the first with his uncle. Vili and Loki had, for the past decade, been secretly fucking during Royal visits between Asgard and Vanaheim.

“Mhm,” Loki hummed in agreement, snapping his fingers to use his seidr to magic away their clothes, leaving them bare to one another.

Vili immediately lifted him up in his arms and brought him to Loki’s bed (this sexcapade was taking place in Loki’s afforded chambers (they were in Vanaheim), naturally, as Ania was in her and Vili’s chambers). Vili bent his face down and almost-tenderly licked at Loki’s rosy folds, moving his tongue to flick over Loki’s clit as he opened him up on his fingers.

Neither of them truly wanted each other, though they wouldn’t dream of admitting it in the moment, and both knew it. Loki lusted after his glorious, golden brother, and Vili… Vili still had the hots for Loki’s mother, Frigga, whom he had repeatedly slept with at some point when his father had been exiled to Midgard for a century. Loki couldn’t judge Vili because at least Vili wasn’t biologically related to the person he wanted to sleep with, and Vili couldn’t judge Loki because, well, his was still pretty fucked up. Neither of them would admit that the taboo only turned them on all the more.

But it was moments like this, with Vili flipping him over and pushing in, fucking in to him with wild abandon, that the truth came out.

“Your father, Odin, he would kill me if he found out,” Vili panted, slamming in and out of Loki’s cunt.

“He-He’d probably kill _me_ ,” Loki chuckled, rubbing at his clit with wild abandon as his uncle jerked him off.

“Urgh,” Vili’s thrusts were becoming more erratic, he was pulling out less, grinding down more, he was close. “Beautiful, beautiful,” which is why you have me on my back. “Just as tight as your mother! Ah! _Frigga_!” He came.

“ ** _Thor_**!” Loki did the same, walls squeezing rhythmically down on his uncle as his breathing came down. He turned onto his back, and Vili whacked his cock against Loki’s used pussy, but. He clearly wasn’t trying to get hard again. “That was great, thanks.”

“No problem. Until next time?”

“Of course.”


End file.
